


Второе желание

by ly_rika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Уезжая, Ифань загадывает три желания, а Чунмён выполняет всего два из них. За оставшимся еще нужно будет вернуться.





	

Чунмён весь день был сам не свой: отчаянно не попадал в ритм, не слышал, что говорит ему хореограф, постоянно опаздывал и даже пил из чужой бутылки.   
Сехун (а бутылка была именно его) ближе к вечеру не выдержал и в перерыве привалился к стене рядом с тяжело дышащим Чунмёном.   
— Будешь, хён?   
В руку Чунмёна ткнулась успевшая уже нагреться банка с витаминным напитком. В ответ он только покачал головой и потрепал Сехуна по волосам. Тот недовольно дернул головой, как щенок, который не любит, когда его гладят.   
— Что-то случилось? — Сехун наклонил голову и так стал еще сильнее походить на щенка.   
Случилось. Но Чунмён ни за что не смог бы рассказать об этом никому, даже щеночку О Сехуну. Тем более О Сехуну. 

***

 

Поздним вечером, почти ночью, Чунмён сидел в вагоне последнего состава метро из Сеула в Инчхон. На голове — черная кепка, на лице — маска, рукава кофты натянуты до костяшек пальцев. На коленях — неприметная черная сумка. Внутри лежала шелковая огненно-красная куртка с золотым китайским драконом на спинке. Дракон жег Чунмёну руки даже через толстый слой ткани.

До центрального вокзала Чунмён старался не поднимать глаз. Несмотря на позднее время, народу было многовато. Но, как оказалось, ездить в метро не так уж страшно — ты не особенно нужен окружающим, каждый из которых больше интересуется происходящим на экране своего телефона, чем соседним сиденьем.   
В вагоне было прохладно, даже холодно — шею то и дело щекотало потоком воздуха из кондиционера. Женский голос в динамике мягко, успокаивающе шелестел на трех языках. Чунмён начинал успокаиваться.

Поезд немного дольше обычного постоял на станции Синдорим и, качнувшись, двинулся дальше. Народ схлынул, а рядом с Чунмёном села девочка в школьной форме. Не отрывая глаз от телефона, она быстро-быстро (Чунмён не успевал следить) набирала сообщение. В ответ всплывали эмотиконы и бесконечные рядки смайликов-улыбок. С рюкзака на ее коленях свисали два брелка — фигурки с большой головой и маленьким тельцем. Приглядевшись, Чунмён разобрал на них две цифры: единицу на футболке у одного человечка и два нуля — у другого.   
«Сухо-оппа, хорошего сна! Где бы ты сейчас ни находился, постарайся отдыхать. Файтин!» — писала девочка в твиттере, пока Чунмён пытался не дышать или хотя бы дышать не слишком громко, а под конец поставила сердечко и улыбнулась. 

Состав дернулся, притормаживая на станции Онсу. Все так же, не отрывая глаз от телефона, девочка встала и пошла к двери. Чунмёну вдруг стало интересно: сними он сейчас маску и кепку, эта девочка заметит его? Вряд ли.   
Она почему-то напомнила ему Сехуна. Надо было, кстати, позвонить, убедиться, что тот не оставил на всю ночь включённым кондиционер или хотя бы накрылся одеялом. В последнее время они с Чонином легко подхватывали простуду.   
После станции Бупён Чунмён остался в вагоне один. Поезд вынырнул на поверхность, превратившись в электричку. Мимо поползли черные провалы стен и огни городских окраин, мелькающих в низинах.   
Чем ближе становился Инчхон, тем сильнее Чунмён чувствовал, что совершает самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Он уже не раз мысленно перебрал все возможные риски: ну, максимум — его узнают. Подумаешь, понадобилось заночевать в инчхонском Чайнатауне. Подумаешь, остановился не в пятизвездочном отеле, а в лав-мотеле с большим плюшевым сердцем вместо кровати. От воспоминания об этой пошлятине Чунмёна замутило, но он сдержал желание подняться и выйти на ближайшей станции. 

В Чайнатауне, как и два года назад, воздух пах чем-то сладким, а еще чувствовалась близость неприветливого китайского моря. Ветер нес с собой не перемены — он нес воспоминания, и это было больнее всего.   
Впрочем, тот самый номер не был таким уж пошлым, каким запомнил его Чунмён. За прошедшие два года здесь сделали ремонт и — самое главное — выкинули к чертям кровать в форме сердца. Чунмён скрутил крышку маленькой бутылки с ледяной газировкой и с удовольствием сделал три больших глотка. Горло обожгло холодом, зато мысли немного прояснились.  
Кажется, он зря приехал. О чем он вообще думал? Кто вспоминает о старых договоренностях, когда прошло столько времени? 

***

 

Два года назад все казалось реальным. Два года назад они задержались на съемках в Инчхоне, а к ночи зарядил такой ливень, что решили не рисковать и зарулили в первый же мотельчик.   
Это было смешно. Тао тогда почему-то обиделся на Ифаня и ни в какую не отлипал от Сехуна — как клещами вцепился. Чунмён пытался поговорить с ним и хотя бы выяснить причину, но потом плюнул (сам продрог после дождя, хотелось скорее забраться под душ, а потом отрубиться под одеялом).   
Как-то так они оказались с Ифанем в одном на двоих ужасно пошлом, но зато тёплом, с горячим душем номере.   
Никто не хотел ждать, у обоих зуб на зуб не попадал, а одежда была мокрая насквозь. Раздевались быстро, толкаясь в дверном проеме. Ифань отчего-то много смеялся и говорил, что в душевую кабинку они оба не поместятся. Чунмён ответил, что если они легко влезают в такую же кабинку у них в общаге вместе с Тао, то...  
Ифань посмотрел на Чунмёна так, будто прошелся от макушки до пяток с рулеткой, и гадко заржал.   
Когда они наконец втиснулись в душевую кабинку, обоим стало не до смеха. Свободного места действительно почти не было. Струя воды била ровно между ними, обдавая брызгами лицо, оседала бисеринками капель на груди Ифаня. Чунмёна еще потряхивало от недавнего веселья, пробежки под дождем и съемок. Он дышал тяжело, неровно, но больше не улыбался.   
— Что это? Настоящее?   
Под брызгами воды на груди Ифаня, возле солнечного сплетения, горел небольшой красный с золотом дракон.   
Ифань качнул головой: настоящее.   
— Идиот. Тебе за это в прошлый раз мало досталось?   
Чунмён тронул пальцами завитки татуировки на его предплечье. Кожа Ифаня показалась ему горячей. «Как драконья чешуя», — мелькнуло и тут же растаяло в голове.   
— Не их дело, — ответил Ифань и крутанул кран, увеличивая напор воды.  
Чунмён больше не мог держать голову поднятой и смотреть Ифаню в лицо — глаза заливало каплями — и он опустил подборок, подставляя макушку под струи воды.   
— Устал, — не спросил, просто отметил Ифань.   
Устал. День был бешеный. А вода как будто слизывала с кожи усталость и уносила в сток проблемы, давала надежду на покой и отдых.   
Когда на плечи легли чужие руки, Чунмён не вздрогнул и глаз не открыл — чувствовать, как разминают затекшие, налитые свинцом мышцы, было приятно.   
— Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я тебя убью, — язык у Чунмёна немного заплетался, и слова выходили какими-то калечными, куцыми.   
Над ухом хохотнули.  
— Честное слово, У Ифань.   
— Предлагаешь соврать, если спросят, принимаем ли мы душ вместе? А ведь сегодня утром ты сам учил Тао, что врать нехорошо, лидер.   
Ифань ёрничал, но своих пальцев с плеч не убирал. Пусть несёт, что хочет, думал Чунмён, лишь бы не останавливался. Головная боль, кажется, начинала отпускать.   
— Тао получил за дело — он едва не оставил нас без завтрака, — голова Чунмёна наклонялась вперед до тех пор, пока не упёрлась в грудь Ифаню. Теперь струи болезненно лупили прямо по затылку и шее. Чунмён поморщился и вздохнул, но даже не двинулся, а в следующую секунду понял, что Ифань, защищая, подставил свою ладонь. Ладонь была горячее, чем вода.  
— А знаешь, я ведь потом дожал Сехуна. Тао не соврал, это не он допил молоко ночью. Вернее, он, но не допил, а... — Ифань хрипло засмеялся в макушку Чунмёна. — В общем, они на пару с Сехуном ходили кормить кошек.   
Чунмён так быстро поднял голову, что Ифань, видимо, просто не успел отстраниться.   
— Кого кормить? — тихо выдохнул Чунмён. Тихо — потому что оказалось, что губами прямо в губы.   
Ифань все еще не отодвигался и зачем-то тоже перешел на шепот:   
— Кошек. Сехун сказал, за общагой под окнами орали коты. Мешали спать. Тао решил, что они голодные.   
Ифань говорил, его губы двигались и продолжали задевать губы Чунмёна. Какие, к черту, коты? Зачем? Чунмён морщился, сводил брови и никак не мог сосредоточиться.   
— Ну, и?   
— Я сказал, что кошки хотели не жрать, а трахаться, — Ифань скользнул губами по щеке Чунмёна и аккуратно завел мокрую белую прядь волос ему за ухо. — Весна же. Только не говори сейчас, что я учу детей плохому. Эти дети сами прячут порнуху за холодильником.   
Прежде чем Чунмён дернулся, Ифань положил ему обе руки на лопатки и добавил уже в самое ухо:   
— Не трогай их и не давай понять, что знаешь. У нас и так нет времени на личную жизнь, пусть хоть как-то расслабляются.   
Чунмён долго, минут пять молчал, прежде чем ответить и поднять взгляд:   
— У нас есть... часа четыре. 

***

 

Чунмён допил воду и швырнул бутылку точно в мусорное ведро. За стенкой, судя по звукам, трахались.   
Прошло ровно два года, а он как сейчас помнил, что сам первым поцеловал Ифаня. Помнил ощущение его рук на своей пояснице. Помнил, как Ифань пытался его вылизывать прямо там, в душе, не догадавшись даже закрыть воду, задыхался и прижимал Чунмёна к стенке кабинки, долго пялился, как в первый раз, разглядывал лицо и как вдруг произнес что-то по-китайски.   
Чунмён так и не переспросил потом, что же это были за слова. Он даже не мог сказать, чтобы Ифань не оставлял следов на видном месте — на шее, например. Хотя Ифань сам дураком не был и прикусил кожу всего один раз — но так, что Чунмён всем телом вздрогнул — ровно под челюстью.   
В душевой кабинке быстро кончился воздух, и стало слишком жарко. Ноги разъезжались, Чунмён пытался ухватиться хоть за что-то и вместо этого, кажется, царапал плечи Ифаня.   
— Пойдем отсюда, — губы у Ифаня были красные, как будто ему их только что накрасили, а потом размазали помаду. — В комнату, давай. 

***

 

Чунмён тряхнул головой и откинулся спиной на подушки. Воспоминания были больными и каждый раз царапали. Он не считал себя мазохистом, но упорно расковыривал старую рану раз за разом. 

До кровати они тогда с Ифанем все-таки добрались — как были, из душа и мокрые. Чунмён дрожал от холода (окно осталось открытым) и чувствовал, как дрожит Ифань, прижимая его всем телом к кровати. Чунмён не думал, что он настолько тяжелый, а еще настолько сильный. Если бы он захотел уйти, а Ифань держал бы его за руки, вывернуться бы не получилось. Впрочем, Чунмён и не хотел. Подставлял шею, не беспокоясь, что останутся следы. Сам сжал зубы на коже Ифаня, когда тот наконец провел рукой по его животу, царапнул кожу ногтями и обхватил пальцами член. Чунмён скосил взгляд, посмотрел вниз, а потом — снова в глаза Ифаня.   
— Просто позволь мне, хорошо?   
Чунмён прекрасно знал, какие у Ифаня руки — большие, с длинными цепкими пальцами, с крупными костяшками. Эти руки так часто трогали Чунмёна, но сейчас каждое касание было словно первым.   
Капли с волос Ифаня скатывались Чунмёну прямо на лицо, щекотали губы и веки. Он провел ладонью по лицу Ифаня, стирая потеки воды, и кончиком языка лизнул ладонь. Чунмён мог поклясться, что почувствовал вкус клубники.  
Все закончилось, когда зазвонил телефон. Вернее, сначала взвизгнула чем-то противно-джазовым трубка Ифаня, а потом почти синхронно завибрировал телефон Чунмёна. Они не могли не ответить.   
— Что случилось, Тао? — спросил Чунмён.  
— Сехун-а, если ты сейчас скажешь, что не спишь под одеялом в своей кровати, а Тао не смотрит где-то там же десятый сон, я не поленюсь, приду к вам в комнату и надеру задницу обоим, — сказал Ифань.  
Нет, Сехун и Тао не спали у себя под одеялом. Они даже не были сейчас в своем номере.  
Чунмён успел уловить только сумбурное «какое-то казино», «у нас и денег-то было немного, гэ», «они нас теперь не отпускают» и «что делать, хён?».  
Ифань длинно и смачно выругался по-китайски, затем, видимо, для того, чтобы Сехун проникся, добавил «fuck» по-английски и «блядь» по-корейски.   
Чунмён, прижав трубку к уху, полез проверять свой бумажник. Карточка и десять тысяч вон, отлично.   
— Интересно, в китайских подпольных казино принимают карты?   
Ифань еще раз выругался, натягивая брюки. 

Мелкие дебилы сидели в такси тише воды, ниже травы и даже не пытались оправдываться — понимали, что дома отхватят по-полной. Чунмён ехал на переднем сиденье, рядом с водителем, и затылком чувствовал общее напряжение. Изредка бросал взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, встречался глазами с Ифанем и думал о том, когда же в его жизни что-то пошло не так. Он не собирался в двадцать с небольшим становиться матерью десяти почти-ровесникам. А еще буквально год назад не собирался трахаться с мужчиной.   
— Может, заедем за пиццей, гэ?   
— Закажем пиццу, хён?   
Почти одновременно.  
Ифань снова выругался. Зато Тао с Сехуном притихли.   
Когда такси подъезжало к мотелю, вдали, над самым горизонтом уже золотилась кромка рассвета. Солнце брызгало алым и жёлтым на крыши домов, обещая новый тяжелый день.   
На телефоне Чунмёна зазвонил будильник — времени на сон уже не оставалось, пора было собираться в Сеул. 

***

 

Чунмён перевернулся на живот и обнял руками подушку. От ткани пахло стиральным порошком — приятная неожиданность для такого мотеля. Хотелось отвлечься, но Чунмён никак не мог выкинуть из памяти тот вечер, когда Ифань выставил Сехуна из комнаты и сказал, что им с Чунмёном нужно кое-что обсудить. Он ничего не говорил напрямую — сначала долго сидел на кровати напротив, взял в руки томик манхвы, пролистал, не вчитываясь, и кинул обратно на подушку Сехуна.  
— Мён-а, — наконец произнес Ифань. Он никогда прежде так не называл Чунмёна. Это было странно. Хотя странным Ифань был весь предыдущий месяц.   
— Мён-а, — повторил Ифань, как будто распробовал это слово, и оно ему понравилось. — Я хочу загадать три желания.   
Чунмён только поднял брови, но переспрашивать и перебивать не стал. В дверь поскреблись, но они оба никак не отреагировали, даже не обернулись.   
— Первое: обещай, что не будешь злиться, что бы ни случилось.   
За дверью орали, что кто-то опять сожрал все молоко и пусть идет в магазин, если хочет остаться здоровым и целым. «Кто-то» в ответ на два голоса кричал, что ничего про молоко не знает.   
Ифань сидел, широко расставив колени, и опираясь на них руками, смотрел куда-то вниз, в пол.   
— Второе: мы вернемся в тот мотель в Чайнатауне и закончим то, что начали.   
Чунмён почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает противный комок горечи пополам с беспокойством.   
— Если я спрошу тебя сейчас, что ты задумал, ты же не ответишь?   
Ифань наконец поднял голову и посмотрел Чунмёну прямо в глаза. А потом покачал головой: нет, хорошо, что ты не спрашиваешь этого. Спасибо, что понимаешь.   
Чунмён на самом деле понимал. Он надеялся, что поездка домой, в Канаду, как-то поможет, снимет пару кирпичей с Ифаневского сердца. Потому что, по ощущениям, в последнее время он таскал на душе целую тонну булыжников.   
— Хорошо. А третье желание?  
Возня возле двери продолжалась. Кажется, кого-то придавили к ней спиной, и тот изо всех сил отбивался. Судя по крикам, довольно успешно.  
Ифань наконец встал со своего места, подошел к Чунмёну, наклонился и, приподняв пальцами его подбородок, поцеловал — глубоко и очень нежно. Целовал до тех пор, пока у Чунмёна не кончилось дыхание.   
Чунмён задал вопрос, только когда Ифань уже стоял рядом с дверью:   
— А когда вернемся и закончим?   
Ифань ненадолго задумался, а потом назвал дату. Чунмён улыбнулся — Ифань все-таки был таким же дебилом, как и Сехун с Тао, даром что старше и лидер. Кто назначает встречи за два года? Вот только немного смущало то, что уходя, Ифань не улыбался. На следующий день, рано утром у него был самолет в Канаду.   
После этого Ифань в Сеул так и не вернулся. 

***

 

Чунмён все-таки смог отогнать воспоминания и уснуть. Во сне он видел алых драконов с чешуей, отливающей золотом. Он пытался поймать хотя бы одного, но никак не получалось. Каждый раз в последний момент он отдергивал руки, потому что боялся обжечься.   
— Мён-а, — вдруг раздалось где-то близко-близко, возле самого уха. Голос был немного хриплый и до странного знакомый.   
— Мён-а, — сказали снова.  
И Чунмён наконец открыл глаза. Рядом с ним на кровати сидел У Ифань. Изменившийся, с выбритой головой, но это определенно был У Ифань.   
— Я задержался, извини. Самолет опоздал.   
— Я не думал, что ты приедешь. Я привез твою куртку.   
Было странно снова видеть Ифаня настолько близко, слышать его голос, чувствовать его прикосновение на своем запястье. Наверное, стоило его о чем-то спросить или сказать что-то самому. Что-то очень важное и определенно необходимое, и не про куртку, конечно. Но слов не было — Чунмён молча протянул руку и ухватился пальцами за рубашку Ифаня, притянул сильно и неожиданно для себя самого резко.  
— Эй, ты же помнишь мое первое желание? — осторожно спросил Ифань.   
— Я не добрая фея, чтобы выполнять все подряд твои желания, — Чунмён врал. Он скорее не злился — его до сих пор не отпускал страх того, что он остался один в ответе за группу. — Первое желание не помню. Но помню второе.   
Чертово солнце уже начинало золотить комнату. У них оставалось не больше часа, чтобы Чунмён смог незамеченным вернуться в общежитие.   
«Следующее желание загадаю я сам», — думал Чунмён, оставляя след от зубов у Ифаня на шее, прямо над воротником рубашки.


End file.
